Game Style
A Game Style (or Scheme) is a set of options which determines how game-play in a given round of Worms will work. In addition to several presets (such as Beginner and Holy War), players can create, edit, and name their own Game Styles. Game Options |-|Armageddon= |-|Revolution= *'Wins' - Number of game wins required to win the round. **''Possible values:'' 1 - 3 *'Round Time' - The length of time before Sudden Death starts. **''Possible values:'' 0, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 or 30 *'Turn Time' - The length of time per turn. **''Possible values:'' 15, 20, 30, 45, 60, or 90 seconds *'Worm Health' - How much HP each Worm has at the start of a round. **''Possible values:'' 50, 100, 150 or 200 points *'Retreat Time' - The amount of time Worms get to move after using a weapon. **''Possible values:'' 0, 3, or 5 seconds *'Worm Movement' - Changes whether Worms can move. *'Sudden Death' - What happens when the Round Time runs out. **''Possible values:'' Sink, 1 Health, Both, or None *'Fall Damage' - Whether or not Worms take fall damage. *'Rope Retreat' - Amount of time Worms get to move after dropping from a Ninja Rope. **''Possible values:'' 0, 3, or 5 seconds *'Rope Swings' - Number of swings Worms get with Ninja Ropes. **''Possible values:'' 1 - 5, or infinite *'Worm Select' - How it is determined which Worm will be controlled every turn. *'Teleport In' - How Worms are placed at the start of the game. *'Girder Restriction' - Whether or not Girder placement range is limited. *'Hot-seat Time' - The amount of time given for players in a hot-seat game to take control. **''Possible values:'' 0, 3, or 5 seconds *'Indestructible Terrain' - Whether or not the terrain can be damaged. *'Jet Pack Fuel' - How much fuel the Jet Pack utility has. **''Possible values:'' Low, Medium, or High *'Water Rise Rate' - How quickly water rises during Sudden Death. **''Possible values:'' Slow, Normal, or Fast Weapon Options |-|Armageddon= *'Ammo' - How many uses of each weapon each player will start with. Ranges from 0 - 9, or can be set to infinite. *'Delay' - How many turns must elapse before the weapon can be used by either side. Ranges from 0 - 9. *'Power' - Relative strength of the weapon. Ranges from 1 - 5. *'Crates' - Relative chance that the weapon will be found in a crate. Ranges from 0 - 5. - Whether or not players teams will start with their special weapons. - Allows ammo and delay to be set for certain unlockable weapons. - Toggles whether superweapons will appear. |-|Revolution= *'Ammo' - How many uses of each weapon each player will start with. Ranges from 0 - 9, or can be set to infinite. *'Delay' - How many turns must elapse before the weapon can be used by either side. Ranges from 0 - 9. Object Options |-|Revolution= *'Max Crates Per Turn' - How many crates (total, of all varieties) can spawn per turn. **''Possible values:'' 0 - 3 *'Weapon Drop' - Percent chance per turn that a weapon crate will spawn. **''Possible values:'' 0 - 30% (increments of 5), 90% *'Utility Drop' - Percent chance per turn that a utility crate will spawn. **''Possible values:'' 0 - 30% (increments of 5), 90% *'Health Drop' - Percent chance per turn that a health crate will spawn. **''Possible values:'' 0 - 30% (increments of 5), 90% *'Health Value' - How much health a health crate will give. **''Possible values:'' 25 - 100 (increments of 25) *'Coin Drop' - Percent chance per turn that a coin crate will spawn. **''Possible values:'' 0 - 30% (increments of 5), 90% *'Mines' - How many mines will spawn on the stage. **''Possible values:'' None, Some, Few, or Lots *'Mine Fuse' - How long it takes for triggered mines to explode. **''Possible values:'' 1 - 3 seconds, Random, or Instant *'Dud Mines' - Whether or not dud mines will appear. *'Oil Drums' - How many oil drums will spawn on the stage. **''Possible values:'' None, Some, Few, or Lots *'Physics Objects' - How many physics objects will spawn on the stage. **''Possible values:'' None, Some, Few, or Lots *'Dynamic Water' - Whether or not dynamic water will spawn. Category:Game Styles